


Doctor's Orders

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Daddy Kink, Enemas, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Stiles never thought he would make it in New York, not with his upbringing, but here he was, tutoring the son of a well off gentleman, writing articles to some university newspapers on the side, living the big city life.That wasn’t bad for someone born a country bumpkin in small time California if he said so himself, he just… he just wished Dr. Farlain wasn’t so… fatherly.





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the latest Roll-A-Porn fic!  
> I got:  
> d4 - 3 - dubious consent  
> d6 - 6 - historical  
> d8 - 6 - OMC  
> d12 - 9 - daddy kink  
> d20 - 16 - enemas
> 
> This is sadly unbetaed, forgive my sins OTL

Stiles never thought he would make it in New York, not with his upbringing, but here he was, tutoring the son of a well off gentleman, writing articles to some university newspapers on the side, living the big city life.

That wasn’t bad for someone born a country bumpkin in small time California if he said so himself, he just… he just wished Dr. Farlain wasn’t so… fatherly.

Stiles lost his own father not long after his mother, and managed his life mostly on grants from his different educational institutions and the meager allowance left after his parents. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Dr. Farlain hadn’t hired him.

He closed his umbrella in front of the house, and knocked on the door, waiting until the maid opened it for him.

“Good morning, Mr. Stilinski,” Erica said with a smile. She was a nice girl, a bit mean at times, but Stiles took it in good humor.

“Hello, Ms. Reyes,” Stiles said, happy to get out of the rain. He handed his umbrella and coat over to her, but she stopped him before he could head up the stairs to the library where he usually had his lessons with young Arnold.

“I’m afraid the little master might not be available,” she said. “Came down with a cold. But Dr. Farlain would like to talk to you in his study.”

Stiles nodded his understanding and then swallowed. Dr. Farlain was a well established doctor, a widower and a really handsome gentleman. He reminded him of that dashing Hungarian composer…

Stiles was lucky to be in his employment, but still. He couldn’t help feeling… certain  _ things  _ in his presence. Unfortunate things.

He followed Erica’s instructions, and a minute later he was knocking on the large, dark door of the Doctor’s study.

“Come in,” Dr. Farlain said. He was facing away from him when he entered, pouring some whisky into two crystal glasses. Stiles looked around. He’d only been in here once, on his interview, and he had been too nervous then to take note of his surroundings.

The room was sizeable, with a big mahogany desk under the windows. Most of the walls were covered with bookshelves and cabinets, but one corner was taken up by Dr. Farlian’s medical equipment, complete with his intimidating, leather covered examination table.

The Doctor had a separate practice, but Stiles knew that he accepted the occasional - wealthy - clients in his home too to offer maximum discretion.

“Stiles,” he said with a smile. It’s only been a few weeks since he managed to convince the man to call him by his first name, and it rolled off the Doctor’s tongue in a way that had his mouth run dry. “Come in, have a drink with me.”

“Thank you, sir,” Stiles said, taking the offered glass. He was living comfortably enough, but he could rarely afford quality alcohol. “Ms. Reyes told me about Arnold, I hope he is doing well.”

Dr. Farlain sighed, taking a sip from his glass.

“Oh, he will be fine, it’s just a cold. The weather’s been chilly lately, so it’s no wonder. And he’s always eager for a walk in the park. You boys, alway pick up colds left and right running around outside and covered in sweat by the end of the day,” he said, smiling at Stiles over the rim of his glass. 

Stiles looked away, feeling himself flush a bit. It must have been the whisky.

“I see. I wouldn’t want to waste your time in that case, sir,” he said, drowning half of his drink. It wasn’t a good idea to stay here with the Doctor, especially not with a drink warming his belly.

Dr. Farlian raised an eyebrow as he sat in one of the comfortable looking armchairs, gesturing to the other one standing close.

“Nonsense, son. Come be a good boy and chat with me,” he said. The light glinted off from his graying temples, and Stiles - barely - suppressed a shiver. This was a really bad idea, but he couldn’t exactly say no to his employer.

“Well… I mean… Alright.”

Dr. Farlian smelled really nice from this close. Usually Stiles did everything in his power not to spend too much time with the man. When he did, he couldn’t help letting his eyes wander, taking in his broad shouldered build, the noble line of his profile. This was a  _ really  _ bad idea.

The Doctor talked to him - or more like at him - for a while about a play he saw recently. Stiles read it, though he had no money for the theater, but he could converse about it. Or could have, if he wasn’t so absorbed in listening to the melody of that lovely, deep voice.

By the time his glass was empty he had a nice buzz going - he’d always been a lightweight - and was shifting in his seat, trying to hide the state he was slowly getting into.

Dr. Farlain stopped mid-sentence, looking at him.

“Are you quite well, my boy?” he asked, and Stiles wasn’t sure what to do with those sharp, gray eyes pinning him into his seat. “You look like you have a fever, and you... fidget.”

Stiles stilled immediately, barely daring to look up.

“Um. I.. yes, sir. I’m well,” he said, his voice breaking and stealing all his credibility.

Dr. Farlain tipped his head to the side, his gaze searching.

“Are you sure, son?”

To Stiles’ horror, the man reached out, palming his forehead, and he couldn’t help but shiver at his touch. Of course, it didn’t skip the Doctor’s attention.

“Hm. You don’t seem to be running a temperature, but you do look rather flustered,” he said, voice trailing off. He seemed to hesitate for a second, but then stood decisively. 

“Alright, come, my boy. You need to be checked up.”

Stiles could feel his heart stutter to a stop. He had to come up with something. Quick.

“No! I mean, thank you, sir, there’s really no need! I’m just… I just… have a bit of a stomach ache.  _ Yes _ . That’s all.”

A moment too late, Stiles realized how foolish he was, trying to lie about his health to a doctor of all things. But by then it was too late.

Dr. Farlian took a firm hold of his elbow and pulled him up and towards the corner where his medical equipment was set up. 

“That’s all the more reason to make sure it’s nothing serious,” he said. Before he knew it, Stiles was gently manhandled onto the table, his vest unbuttoned, and his shirt untucked. The leather padding was soft under him, and he could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

“No need to be nervous, my dear boy,” Dr. Farlain said, completely misreading his face. Then he was reaching out, sliding his hand under Stiles’ shirt, palming his belly, and honestly, he wasn’t sure he would survive. Not with his job, that was for sure.

“Relax, son,” Dr. Farlain ordered, feeling the muscles in Stiles’ stomach tense under his hand, and he tried to obey, he really did. He didn’t know what else to do.

The Doctor’s fingers pressed into his skin, pushing at his belly at different spots, warm and heavy. Stiles closed his eyes.

“Hm… I don’t think I feel anything that would give us a reason to worry,” Dr. Farlian said, with a touch of relief. “How is your ingestion?”

Stiles licked his lips, carefully not looking at the man’s face.

“It’s… It’s alright,” he stuttered out. He was just fine, really. Thankfully he’d never been prone to constipation, as many people seemed to be. He finally was allowed to breathe easier when Dr. Farlain pulled his hand back with a last pat to his belly.

“Well, everything seems to be in order, but…” the man said, turning away, and starting to rummage in one of his cupboards. Stiles didn’t quite see what he was picking out, but when the Doctor opened a cabinet only to reveal the hidden sink behind it, he was starting to get a very bad feeling. “I know just the thing you need to ease whatever ails you, my boy.”

Stiles sat up quickly, trying to straighten his clothes.

“Sir… Thank you, sir, but I’m quite alright, there’s really no need-”

Dr. Farlain turned back to him with his gaze sharp. He was holding a long black nozzle, and… No. No, that was a disastrous idea.

“Don’t fight me on this, son. I have your best interest at heart, and I would like to think you follow your doctor's orders, as a good boy should.”

Stiles swallowed, throat dry, and his treacherous cock twitching at the words. He wasn’t fully hard yet, but he was hard enough to get fired over, he was certain.

“Take your pants off and please get on your hands and knees,” he added with a touch of finality that couldn’t be argued with. 

Stiles could feel himself on the verge of tears from the sheer humiliation of the situation, but he dug this hole for himself, he would have to fall to the bottom of it.

Thankfully, his shirt was long enough to cover his groin, and he was careful to get on the table with his legs tightly closed to keep his unfortunate state out of view from behind too. He could hear Dr. Farlain running the tap and mixing something in a large measuring container. He didn’t know what it was. Didn’t really care. He just wanted this to be over, preferably with his reputation still intact.

“Alright, I think everything is in order,” Dr. Farlain said. Stiles couldn’t see him from his position, so he jerked when he felt the man’s hands on his hips, pulling his underwear down, just enough to reveal his bottom. Stiles could feel every muscle in his body tensing up with nervous anticipation.

“Easy now, my boy,” he said, and Stiles wondered if he always talked to his patients with such a soft, calming voice. “This might be a bit uncomfortable, but bear with it for me.”

Stiles clenched his eyes shut, biting his lips as he felt the slick end of the hose with some sort of nozzle attached at his hole. It probably would have been painful as it slowly, gently entered him, if he wasn’t the sort of man to… no. Better not think about that now.

He still couldn’t help but moan quietly as the nozzle finally slipped into him. His cock twitched and Stiles quickly dropped to his elbows in the hope of concealing it better.

Dr. Farlain patted his bottom, sending goosebumps up his spine.

“That’s it. Very good, son. I will start to pump now. I mixed a bit too much liquid, but I would like you to try and take it all for me. Can you do that, my boy?”

Stiles bit into his arm before replying.

“I… Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.”

Stiles closed his eyes.

The feeling of the water starting to flood him was a strange sensation. It wasn't cold, but it was cooler than his insides, making him feel every single drop of it. Stiles panted, shifting on his knees. He knew it would be more comfortable if he parted them a little, but he couldn’t risk it.

Dr. Farlain kept talking him, calm and collected and comforting. He didn’t know if that or the water slowly filling him was worse.

“You are doing very well, dear boy. I’m very proud of you…”

Stiles took a few shallow breaths. He didn’t feel like he was doing well, he felt like he was going to shake apart.

He was just getting on the verge of uncomfortably full when he was shocked by a cramp in his belly. Immediately, Dr. Farlian put a warm hand on the small of his back - where his shirt rode up - steadying him.

“Ah, I’m sorry, son. We are still only about halfway done, but I will help you with that,” he promised. He sounded so reassuring, and Stiles’ head was so hazy that he forgot to protest when the man stepped beside him, reaching under his body to rub at his belly.

Stiles whined. He wasn’t proud of the sound, but he wasn’t sure he could have stopped it.

“It’s okay, my boy. I need you to relax now, let the water inside. Be good for me.”

Stiles could feel a tear escaping from his closed eyes, but he could do little else than to obey as Dr. Farlain massaged his belly, making the tension ease out of him. His cock was so hard, he didn’t understand how the man haven’t noticed it yet.

His stomach felt huge, bloated and tight. It was almost painful. It should have helped with his erection, but for some reason Stiles didn’t care to analyze, it did the opposite.

The water was still coming, and with it came his moans. He couldn’t seem to keep his mouth shut in the face of the overwhelming pressure building inside him.

“We are almost done now, dear boy. Almost finished, I need you to hold on for just a little longer,” Dr. Farlian said. He was still touching Stiles, but now he was merely petting his full, round belly, his skin shivering in the wake of his fingers.

Stiles couldn’t think. And maybe that was a good thing, because a few seconds later, when the man’s hand finally brushed against his hard cock he tried so hard to hide, he didn’t have the capacity left to panic.

He only moaned, low and pathetic and… begging. For forgiveness or for something else, he wasn’t sure.

“Ah,” Dr. Farlain said, his hand stilling. Stiles didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t exactly make a break for it. He was pretty sure he would somehow fall to pieces if he tried to move. So instead he just buried his face in his arms, waiting for the ground to swallow him.

“I think…” Dr. Farlain said, voice still calm. “I’ve found the source of your discomfort.”

It almost sounded like he was smiling, but that couldn’t be.

When his fingers glanced his cock again - this time with intent - Stiles almost flew off the table. He didn’t even notice that the water finally stopped coming.

“Hush, my dear boy,” Dr. Farlain told him as he closed his hand around his cock. “Let me take care of this.”

He started jerking him, with smooth, long strokes that made his vision go gray around the edges.

“That’s it, son. Just relax. It’s alright now, you can let go, be a good boy and come for me,” he said, his voice washing over Stiles in slow, gentle waves, and he did. He came, his release splattering over the expensive leather.

“ _ Good _ , such a good, smart boy I have,” Dr. Farlain said, soft as he stroked him through the aftershocks. “I will take care of you from now on.”

Stiles closed his eyes in bliss, and wished for nothing else.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
